Breath of Hell
by Drena Hills
Summary: ASJ Halloween story


BREATH OF HELL  
  
"Tis now the very witching time of night,  
when churchyards yawn and Hell itself  
breathes out contagion to the world."  
-  
William Shakespeare  
Hamlet. Act iii. Sc. 2  
  
RED ROCK, TEXAS  
October 31st  
1883  
  
"It was a dark and stormy night."  
  
"Aw gee whiz Uncle Mac is that the best you can do?"  
  
Hannibal Heyes looked up amused from the book he was reading next to the fire. Across the spacious library his partner had also stopped his work on cleaning a rifle to watch the scene interested.  
  
The had just completed a job for the affluent rancher, but had been delayed returning home due to a torrential rain which also threatened to cancel Red Rock's annual Halloween celebration in the local church hall.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to read you a scary story?" Mac snarled at the freckled eight-year-old Sean staring up at him unimpressed by his attempt so far. Along side him sat his two younger brothers Ryan and Toby who were taking their older brother's lead and looking bored.  
  
"No, Uncle Mac you wanted to read us a scary story. We wanted to go trick or treating," Ryan explained patiently.  
  
"You'll drown out there, not to mention its barely afternoon! Don't know what you mother was thinking just sending you three down here without warning! Had three babies so far, why should another be any different," Mac grumbled trying to act annoyed, but Heyes frowned knowing his nephews lack of interest hurt more than he let on. Since their arrival the three boys had been Heyes and Curry's constant shadows in awe of the ex-outlaws turned detectives.  
  
It hadn't helped that both men had passed on amazing tales of their own childhood Halloweens full of pranks and stunts that had made them an inspiration to a younger generation seeking mentors.  
  
To make matters worse the boys had not been impressed at all with their Uncle finally acquiring the bust of Caesar back from Armanderez for a princely sum or his re-decorating a special room with no less than marble floors to hold the priceless object he treasured so much.  
  
"You gonna just come in here and stare at it?" Kid had asked stepping over the chunks of broken marble being removed from the now finished floor.  
  
"Might, man likes to reflect, good a place as any," Mac had replied defensively.  
  
"You pay all that money for I-tal-yen marble to make a floor and you can't pay us what that job was worth!" Kid said disgusted at once more being manipulated by the skinflint rancher.  
  
"Now boys, fair is fair, I paid you what we agreed on," Mac had replied smugly.  
  
"You just happened to leave out the part about their being ten men waiting for us on the trail when we made that agreement," Heyes said his expression unreadable.  
  
"How could I have known that? All right I might have suspected, but you're Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry! What's a few men when its comes to you fellas!"  
  
Heyes had merely shook his head amused and looked around suddenly frowning at the door. "This wood is swelling, might want to take a look at it or one of these rainy days your gonna have to break in and I'd hate to see that bust get knocked flying into a millions pieces."  
  
"OUT!" Mac had ordered aghast at Heyes even suggesting such blasphemy, but the outlaws' lack of respect for the treasure had colored his nephew's reaction.  
  
To give McCreedy credit he had tried to keep the boys entertained as the long Halloween day had dragged on, but unfortunately he had forgotten most of his childhood and denied any he did remember. But this did not keep him from insisting he could manage and refusing all suggestions offered by the two ex-outlaws.  
  
"No one knows more about Halloween than Patrick J. McCreedy!" Mac had insisted. "Why my family practically invented Halloween."  
  
"Mac I'm just trying to tell you boys won't." Heyes had tried only to be shot down with a steely glare.  
  
Which was starting to crumble now as he tried to entire his nephews into the book he had found.  
  
"Yea what kind of Halloween party is this, book reading!" said Ryan and spit to emphasis his utter disgust at such ideas.  
  
"Ain't even dark," Sean added. "Ain't Halloween till it's dark!"  
  
Four year old Toby nodded fervently his support for this position.  
  
"Boy got a point Mac," Kid pointed out.  
  
Heyes had to agree with them both. He still had enough child in him to remember how he and his cousin would strain and suffer waiting for the sun to go down on Halloween so the adventures could begin.  
  
"I suppose you think you could do better?" Mac growled chewing on the end of his cigar dangerously.  
  
Kid raised both hands, "Didn't say that.however my partner.my partner is the tale teller."  
  
All eyes in the room turned to stare at Heyes with hope.  
  
"There is story telling and then there is STORY TELLING," Heyes said simply. "Halloween story gotta be told right."  
  
"Would you tell us a story Mr. Heyes?" Ryan asked eyes wide.  
  
Heyes paused to consider this. "You want a real scary story?" he said suddenly shutting the book and turning a conspiratory glance at his young audience. "Maybe the most scariest story a man ever heard and lived?"  
  
Each of them swallowed and risked a glance at another, Heyes had a way of making a fella believe he could come through on such a claim.  
  
"Heyes wait a minute you're not thinking of telling them.that?" Kid said suddenly serious all humor gone from his eyes.  
  
"Can't be that bad," the Ryan said but still unable to avoid running a tongue over dry lips.  
  
"Yea it can," Heyes said sitting back cockily, his smile wicked and tempting and irresistible in its lure.  
  
"Heyes you can't, why you know the legend, you even say the name and it." Kid said breaking off the sentence concern in his eyes. "Heyes," he added his voice almost a whisper. "They're just kids."  
  
"And it what?" McCreedy said bravely. "Me and my boys we don't frighten easy.  
  
"Well you should!" Kid said getting up angrily. "Some things ain't wise to talk about, some things best left..not talked about."  
  
"What happens when you say its name?" Ryan said scooting a little closer to his uncle.  
  
"It comes back," Heyes said simply.  
  
"What comes back?" Toby asked in a whisper.  
  
"That's the story," Heyes said his eyes unreadable. "But you boys don't believe in things like that do you?"  
  
"I might," Ryan confessed and got jabbed by one of his brothers with an elbow for his honesty.  
  
"Yea we wanna hear it," Sean said finally glancing up to make sure it was still daylight and relaxing a little and then having second thoughts looked up at his Uncle. "You'll hear it to won't you Uncle Mac?"  
  
"Sure I will son, why you boys can come sit up with me and we'll hear it together. But I think Heyes your gonna find out that we McCreedy's we don't frighten easy."  
  
"Well I ain't sticking around for this," Kid said snatching up the rifle and storming out of the room. "It's on your head partner," he added forbiddingly.  
  
Heyes just shrugged, "He just gets a bit uneasy this time of year, can't blame him though."  
  
"Just get on with it," Mac said rolling his eyes.  
  
Heyes nodded, "All right. It was Halloween, well Halloween Eve to put it proper. An afternoon not much different from this one. Funny how people think your safe when its light, but nothing could be further from the truth. Cause evil, real evil, doesn't need the dark to sidle up to you, it just comes because it knows very few people understand the one thing that can stop it."  
  
**************************  
  
SALVATION, ARIZONA  
October 30, 1881  
  
Hannibal Heyes pulled his hat down and his bandanna up and peered ahead trying not to lose sight of the rider just ahead of him. The sandstorm had come up from nowhere sending the Arizona desert into a blinding trail of wind and grit.  
  
With no shelter available they had been forced to press on and make for the nearest town that Heyes was beginning to despair of ever reaching. Fortunately his partner possessed an internal compass that Heyes had come to rely on and he had let the younger man lead knowing if anyone could get them there by staying in the right direction it was Kid Curry.  
  
His throat dry he glanced longingly down at his canteen wishing he could take the chance of stealing a sip, but not sure he wanted to risk how much sand he might down with it.  
  
"Mister?"  
  
The voice blew in with a biting slap of wind and Heyes looked up startled and squinted trying to see if his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
And then he saw her. Dark little figure a few yards away being ripped by the wind as she clung to a shawl covering her thin frame.  
  
"KID!" Heyes yelled dismounting and clutching the reins reached out to the child who to his surprise took a step back suddenly uncertain of him.  
  
"Aw honey don't do this to me," Heyes swore afraid to move out of Kid's sight for fear they would never find each other. "KID!"  
  
Kid Curry pulled his horse in sensing rather than hearing his partner's yell. He had been concentrating on their direction and if he was honest worrying if he hadn't been leading them in a circle.  
  
Turning he pulled his horse around and stared, what was Heyes doing? Looking over he suddenly saw the waif like figure and kicking his horse urged the animal towards the two.  
  
He was nearly there when his horse reared back and looking down he saw the figure lying on his back in the sand.  
  
Dismounting he bent down and realized the old black man was clearly dead and had been for some time. It was hard not to be with your innards ripped out.  
  
Disgusted at what kind of animal would leave such a savagery he looked over and saw a wagon broken into the sand. Where ever the two had been going something had sure been intent on stopping them.  
  
Heyes meanwhile had reached the child who had backed into the wagon not sure now if getting the stranger's attention had been the best idea.  
  
"It's all right honey I won't hurt you," Heyes said. "Come on lets get you out of here."  
  
Without giving her time to object Heyes scooped her up and pulled them both aboard his horse just as Kid reached them.  
  
"Old man is dead, anyone else?" Kid asked.  
  
Heyes looked over surprised just now seeing the body.  
  
"Grandpa," the child said simply clearly out of tears. "It took him."  
  
Giving each other confused looks, Kid made the decision and turned his horse back the way they had been going and Heyes fell into line.  
  
So consumed by the scene they were leaving neither man noticed the shadow rise up from under the wagon and slowly begin to seep along the sand like a dark stain. Steady, constant and directly behind them.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hell you can't bring her in here!" Bartender swore as Heyes settled the small black child into a chair at empty table where she sat dazed and dusty.  
  
Salvation had not turned out to be much of a town. Most of the shops and businesses were boarded up and the only light after leaving the horses in an abandoned livery was coming from the saloon.  
  
Pushing the closed doors open they had been surprised to find most of town's citizens present, an odd mixture of the respectable mingled in with a saloon girl, card players and one passed out piano player snoring across his keyboard.  
  
That the child would be considered unsuitable Heyes suspected had more to do with her color than her age and ignoring the protest walked up to the bar.  
  
"Water," Heyes said in reply and when the man didn't move Heyes leaned over the bar and pulled out a pitcher and a glass.  
  
"Wouldn't do that," Kid said quietly having reached his gun first and causing the six other men in the room who had tried to draw to back up. "Now we don't want no trouble, just some water and food and a room till the storm passes."  
  
Heyes meanwhile had not even paused at the danger knowing his partner was both skilled enough and ornery enough at the moment to handle anything that came up.  
  
"Here sweetheart, take a drink," Heyes said letting her have the first drink, which she did eagerly and then returned the glass empty to him with a smile made charming by missing front teeth.  
  
Heyes smiled back and then turned to see how his partner was doing and nodded satisfied that Kid had made his point.  
  
"You got any food?" Heyes asked politely.  
  
"I don't serve nig."  
  
Heyes shook his head as Kid pulled the man over the bar to face him. "Here name is Keisha and I'll thank you to remember that. Now mister that little girl just lost her only kin out there and I'm just plum in a bad mood so if your smart you'll put your hate away till we leave and find us some food."  
  
"Mr. Jones is very strong," Keisha said looking up at Heyes.  
  
"Mr. Jones is not in a very good mood," Heyes said swallowing a smile as Kid came back a moment later with three plates of food and a scowl about how he had to get it.  
  
"They don't like me cause I'm a Negro," the girl said simply. "That's why they made us leave town."  
  
Kid and Heyes looked at each other.  
  
"Keisha was it just your grandfather and you?" Heyes asked softly.  
  
She nodded, a single tear escaping.  
  
"Here get some of this into you," Kid said gruffly to hide his reaction handing her a fork and then realizing she was clutching something in her hand. "What's this?" he asked opening her hand and staring surprised at the oddly colored bullet.  
  
"Grandpa made it," she said suddenly alarmed. "I can't lose it!"  
  
"Tell you what I'll hang on to it till you need it all right?" Kid promised.  
  
She considered this and finally nodded her trust accepting the fork he offered as he slipped the object into his pocket.  
  
Heyes exhaled worried. They didn't need this kind of trouble now. They were nearly flat broke and a run in with a bounty hunter two days back had left them vulnerable that he had wired the towns up ahead. They needed to get moving, but now here they were trapped until the storm ended and in the worse possible position to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Kid asked grumpily chewing down his food.  
  
"Salvation," Heyes said raising his eyes at the irony.  
  
"Grandpa said weren't right for a town to have a graveyard and not a church, said bad ett-tee-quette to let people die without helping make here after arrangements, but they didn't want."  
  
"We didn't want no ex-slave telling us how to meet God," came a gravel laced voice and together the two cousins looked up to see a badge glaring down at them.along with a sawed off shotgun.  
  
"So you sent him off into that storm to die?" Kid asked quietly.  
  
"Wasn't welcome here, knew that. I'm Sheriff Jackson, you're pretty handy with that gun son. Was watching from the stairs, ain't never seen anyone that fast."  
  
Kid met the man's eyes. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Oh way I hear it you can take care of a lot more than that Mr. Curry.easy now I got this aimed right at your partner, you I can't out shoot, but him I'll take with me if you try anything."  
  
"I believe you have us mistaken for someone." Heyes said turning with a smile.  
  
"No mistake, got a wire, but relax you do this town a favor I'll forget those descriptions I got."  
  
"What kind of favor?" Kid said despite Heyes's warning look.  
  
"Town's had a problem with border bandits, one in particular, thought we'd handled him, least wise we did his men, but he's still out there and I think your just the man to take El Comedor del Almo on."  
  
"He don't hire out his gun," Heyes said angry standing.  
  
"No, but he might if say you were the town's guest and the only way you were leaving was if he came back with the problem taken care of."  
  
"Mr. Jones don't!" Keisha said frantically tugging on his sleeve. "He ain't telling you that."  
  
"Shut up you little." the man moved to silence the child by backhanding her, but Heyes caught him in mid air.  
  
"Like I told you sheriff my partner don't hire out his gun, besides we aren't Heyes and Curry."  
  
"Get a rope."  
  
Heyes and Curry stared at the man as a rope was quickly brought and swung over the nearest rafter.  
  
"Tie him up," the sheriff said indicating Heyes.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" Kid said angrily and was rewarded with four men holding him back.  
  
"Making a point. You boys are wanted dead or alive. Now you help us and your partner stays alive. You give me trouble I put you both dead in the icehouse and let someone come collect you and save the town money feeding you. What's it gonna be?"  
  
"He's lying Thaddeus this is cold blooded murder and he knows it," Heyes said icily as his hands were tied behind his back and he was pulled up on a chair.  
  
"You wanna take that chance Curry? Heard your partner was family, shame to let him die when for a little effort you can save both of you. Hell we'll even throw in a hundred bucks for your trouble."  
  
"Cut him down," Kid said as the noose was handed up.  
  
"Thaddeus."  
  
"Can't chance it Joshua," Kid said simply.  
  
"You got 24 hours," the sheriff said handing Kid his gun back. "You either come back with proof El Comedor is dead or we figure he's the better shot and you ain't coming back."  
  
"I'll be back," Kid said picking up his hat.  
  
"At least let him wait till the storm dies down!" Heyes said through gritted teeth as he was held back.  
  
"Mister I'm doing him a favor giving him this storm for cover."  
  
"I expect that child to be looked after while I'm gone," Kid said firmly.  
  
"You just worry about yourself," the sheriff said and Kid noted that of the two of them, the sheriff was the man sweating. What was he worried about? He was the one going out to get shot at.  
  
"So where can I find this El Comedor," Kid said reaching the door.  
  
Everyone in the room was suddenly hushed into silence and Heyes felt the hairs on his neck go up as they hesitated to answer.  
  
"Well he moves around a bit, that's why I got folks gathered here. But for the most part I reckon your best bet is.Boot Hill."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Sheriff said to give you whatever you want," the tired eyed saloon girl said putting the water and towel down on the table he had requested and then turning to face Heyes expecting the inevitable.  
  
Heyes considered this. Since Kid had left he had no complaints about his treatment. He had been shown a room up stairs and while locked and guarded he had been given food, whiskey, anything he asked for.  
  
"What's your name?" Heyes said not moving and it surprised her.  
  
"Lacy Lynn," she said suddenly wishing she had fixed herself up some for this one.  
  
"Well Lacy Lynn how about drink?" Heyes said pouring her a liberal glass. "Seems other than leaving I've got my heart's desire."  
  
"Thank you kindly," she said gratefully taking a sip. She hadn't slept much since, well since it all started and oddly enough in this man's presence she felt safer than she had in a long time.  
  
"Town seems pretty quiet," Heyes said pleasantly taking a seat across from her and leaning back relaxed with his own glass.  
  
"Well a lot left after.after the trouble."  
  
"Ah the bandits."  
  
She looked up sharply, but his innocent smile set her mind at rest, "Yea the bandits."  
  
"Sheriff says they got everyone but the leader, seems strange he would want to stay on with his men all dead."  
  
She took a longer drink this time. "Yea that is." she suddenly jumped as the wind let out a particularly dark howl and the shutter against the window banged in protest.  
  
"Lacy what has everyone so frightened? What aren't they telling us?" Heyes said urgently catching her hand, but his grip was oddly comforting.  
  
"Please mister they'll kill me if I tell you anything."  
  
"Lacy my cousin is out there and I can't help if I don't know what were up against. Now what is so terrible about one man?"  
  
She started to shake and softly the words tumbled out. "Cause we killed him all ready."  
  
******************************  
  
Kid slumped down against the livery wall and continued to read the newspaper he had captured blowing by. It had occurred to him whatever had happened in town would surely have made the paper and give him a clue to what had the town so spooked.  
  
It was dated a week ago and there was news of a new preacher arriving and horror of horrors he being the wrong color and ending with word the town council was meeting to discuss what to do. But it was the headline that caught him, the headline and photo of a hanging. The execution of Pedro Guerrero alias El Comedor del Alma the eater of souls had gone off successfully and the whole town had celebrated. The second page even had a picture of him dead in his casket. A tall swarthy colored man with a bushy black mustache and receding hairline.  
  
"I take a picture well no senor?" the voice said and Kid looked up gun instantly in his hand. "Ah finally they send quality after me," the voice in the shadows said.  
  
"Mister I don't want to kill you so lets just." Kid stopped his voice catching in his throat as the figure stepped out of the shadows. He had been tall and heavy once, but a hot sun had allowed the body to decompose quickly and huge sections of the skeleton showed throw the rotting fresh that instinctively made Kid put his hand to his nose in disgust.  
  
The neck was broken leaving the head to flop about as he talked, only secured by the rope still trailing from his neck.  
  
"I'm afraid you're a little too late for that senor," the creature laughed taking a step forward and Kid fired straight into it spreading his shots for every vital organ as none had any effect.  
  
It laughed and then nodded impressed when Kid didn't run as it reached him and taking his gun put it back in its holster.  
  
"You have possibilities," it sneered as Kid hit its jaw with a fierce upper cut that only succeeded in loosening more flesh.  
  
"Do not irritate me," it said through gritted teeth slamming Kid into the wall. Despite the blow Kid was immediately back on his feet with another punch that only succeeded in getting him knocked down harder to the ground where he struggled to his feet once more determined.  
  
"You will make me damage you, enough!" it screamed angrily slamming Kid against the wall and holding him there. "You don't fight for yourself," it mused interested. "Who is worth protecting with your life?"  
  
Slowly its eyes bore into Kid.  
  
"Go to hell," Kid said teeth gritted shaking off the hypnotic stare and slamming a knife into the creature's rib cage.  
  
The creature let out a scream more at the ex-outlaw's defiance than any pain he had inflicted and began to beat the man into the ground.  
  
"Do not defy me!" it screamed finally letting Kid drop unconscious one word on his lips as he fell.  
  
"Heyes."  
  
It considered this. It knew the name, or its previous host had. Hannibal Heyes?  
  
A strange unnatural smile slit across its face. Finally a soul worth joining!  
  
*********************************  
  
After that the words just began to flow like water until Heyes finally had to shake her to get her to slow down so he could make some sense of it.  
  
"They hung him, hung him dead, whole town was there, we saw it. Then they put him in the icehouse till they could bury him later cause everyone wanted to be at the party. First man to turn up dead was Dan Lead, the mortician, ice hook ripped him in two. Sheriff lost two deputies next. Then the judge and Mrs. Lee.been at least two a day. He even came down the high street day past just walked down it laughing holding up the rope and the ice hook calling for someone .worthy."  
  
"Men have survived hangings before Lacy."  
  
"No, you don't understand, his body, its been a weak and hot.its decaying, the flesh rotting right off him, the smell." she started to sob and instinctively Heyes put an arm around her as tried to make sense of her story. It wasn't possible was it? What had Kid walked into?  
  
"Lacy I need you to help me." Heyes said urgently.  
  
"No you don't understand they'll give me to it, they been doing that to keep it at bay, that Preacher and his kid." turning she ran to the door and after knocking ran from the room when the guard opened it.  
  
Heyes watched the door shut and lock behind her and looked around.  
  
His room had been chosen on the third floor because there was no way down. What people always failed to realize is that up had just as many possibilities.  
  
The window open he reached the roof quickly and found a drainpipe to shimmy down and frowned.  
  
Where would they have taken Keisha? Making his way around the back he peered in and was rewarded with the sight of the child curled up on a blanket in the corner of the empty kitchen. Stealing in he work her with a hand over her mouth indicating she needed to be quiet.  
  
"You come for me?" she said hopeful clinging to the only friendly face she had seen since her grandfather's death.  
  
"I will honey, but first I have to help my partner. Keisha tell me what happened when." Heyes paused hating to resort to the town's superstition, but wanting her to understand. ".it attacked your grandfather."  
  
"Grandfather left me in the wagon. He told me to read my Bible to remind me not to be afraid. So I read the Psalm Mama always read me when I got scared. I heard Grandpa scream and I got more scared so I read it louder.then I don't what happened."  
  
"Keisha what killed you grandfather?"  
  
"Demon in that bad man. Grandpa said since the man was dead it needed a new body, but nobody in town was worth much for taking. He tried to take grandpa, but he wouldn't let him so he killed him. He couldn't take me."  
  
"Why Keisha why couldn't he take you?"  
  
She looked confused, "I think cause I reminded him." And in explanation she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a piece of paper  
  
Heyes glanced down at the worn Bible page, Psalms, 91st.  
  
"You reminded him?"  
  
"You don't gotta fight him, he's all ready lost, you just gotta remind them sometimes. I read it to him and he let me be. Here you take it I got it memorized," she said putting the page in his hand.  
  
"Honey I don't believe."  
  
"Yea ya do. Grandpa says everyone does in their heart, just some are mad and you can't be mad at something unless you believe in it."  
  
"Thank you, I'll remember that. You go back to sleep."  
  
"You'll come back?" she asked terrified to let go of hand.  
  
"Just got to take care of some things," he said vaguely settling her down and turning realized the storm had lifted to reveal sunrise breaking through the windows. And opening the door he fought down a gnawing sense that something was expecting him and the morning light would bring not comfort.  
  
*****************************  
  
"What are you?" Kid said his mouth dry and tasted of blood and salt and sweat. He didn't know how long he had been hanging on the branches of the lone tree in the hill top cemetery, but every bone in his body ached from the beating he had took. It wouldn't have been so bad had he ropes to work on freeing himself, but he was just hanging there suspended by nothing.  
  
At first it had annoyed him, angrily prowling the tombstones as if hunting for something just out of reach and Kid had been glad not to draw attention to himself. He still wasn't quite sure why he was alive. He had emptied his gun into the creature with only the satisfaction of flesh torn away, but offering little help at stopping it.  
  
But the sun was coming up and that meant time was running out for Heyes. He had to do something to stop this thing.  
  
"I'm talking to you!" Kid managed to yell this time and in answer It's head turned around, albeit without benefit of having to move the body to do it.  
  
"Silence child of dust you only live because I sense the one that comes after you is far more suitable to my needs."  
  
Kid tried to find enough spit to swallow. "If you aren't afraid of me why am I caught up like I'm a threat to you?"  
  
"Because I want to make sure your friend can see you! I do not quite understand this thing you call friendship, but it does make the most delicious kind of bait eh?" and as its laughter rumbled over him Kid felt a morbid sense of approaching doom as all hope faded away with the night.  
  
*************************************  
  
Heyes reached the graveyard and warily stepped through the rusting gate careful to avoid any noise as he did. His gun drawn he frowned trying to be ready for anything as he moved up the hill.and then he saw the tree.  
  
"Jed." he said hoarsely any fear he had possessed blazing into anger that lit up his eyes until they smoldered with rage. Tightening his grip on his gun he tried to tell if the battered and blood stained figure was alive as it hung against the tree like some macabre scarecrow.  
  
"Hannibal Heyes! I had not hoped so high!" It said stepping out from behind a grave marker directly in Heyes's path.  
  
Heyes did not pause to consider the horror of what confronted him, he was done with fear. He merely emptied his gun into the figure.  
  
"Enough!" it roared slapping Heyes and the gun away with a blow that sent him several feet to the ground. "You had potential you never realized! The poison you have kept trapped deep inside.I can release!"  
  
Then appearing to merely be shrugging off a large overcoat it slowly shook off the remains of the body his life had once possessed. Left hovering above the ground was a shadow that filled him with dread as it fluctuated devoid of light or life.  
  
"I always have to remind you creatures there is no choice but surrender."  
  
Remind.desperately the word stuck in Heyes's mind and instinctively he pulled the tattered Bible page from his pocket and with a cough to find words he began to read aloud.  
  
"We live within the shadow of the Almighty sheltered by the God who is above all gods.  
This I declare that he alone is my refuge my place of safety He is our God and we are trusting him."  
  
The shadow now a breath away from him as if willing the breath from his lungs suddenly jerked as if something had pulled it back. Buoyed Heyes found new strength remembering the Psalm from his childhood and the way his father's deep booming voice would fill the room with the words.  
  
"Now you don't need to be afraid of the dark anymore! Nor the plagues of darkness! Nor the disasters of the morning!" he read trying to capture the power his father had commanded.  
  
"What are you doing?" it said almost as if it was.afraid.  
  
"Reminding," Heyes answered and then thought to himself. "Both of us."  
  
***************************************  
  
Kid felt the power holding him weaken as Heyes's words were caught up into the air and reached him. Suddenly he was back in that old root cellar, tornado lashing and his Uncle reading with calm assurance the promises of God and His protection. Everyone listened when his uncle read, he had that kind of voice his mother said. "Even the things that don't want to hear Jed."  
  
He dropped to the ground free and ignored his body's protests.  
  
"Heyes," he mumbled fighting his bruised limbs and demanding they obey him as he fumbled for his gun and realized it was empty.  
  
Moving to reload he brushed against his trouser pocket and felt the odd pellet Keisha had given him. Desperate, knowing his regular ammunition had done nothing before he loaded the curious hand made bullet and stumbled over to where he could hear his cousin's voice.  
  
Cleaning the down side of the hill he froze. The creature had raised up the ice hook clearly determined to silence Heyes and stop the agony his words were inflicting on it.  
  
Kid raised his gun trying to concentrate on the words and not the doubt tearing at his hear.  
  
And he fired.  
  
The bullet struck directly where he hoped its heart was.  
  
The scream sent him to his knees as the ground shook and he fell with a cry of pain for a moment unable to do anything more than lie their and wince.  
  
"Kid." Heyes was at his side rolling him over trying not to let his worry reach his eyes as he checked him over.  
  
"Knew you'd come," Kid said laughing and then groaning when it hurt.  
  
"Couldn't let you have all the fun on Halloween," Heyes said pulling off his coat and putting it under his friend's head. "Hang on I'm gonna get you a doctor."  
  
"I'm all right just give me a minute," Kid lied. "Reckon this has to be our most exciting Halloween ever," he said, but it ended in a fit of coughing and Heyes felt his stomach tighten.  
  
"Hey we still got the rest of the day," Heyes said forcing a smile that didn't last.  
  
"Did I kill it?"  
  
Heyes looked back. The shadow was gone. Pulled into the ground like water in a fast moving drain. "Something did," he replied and realized the younger man was unconscious.  
  
"Let's get you looked after," Heyes grunted slinging Kid's body over his shoulders refusing to leave him alone in that place for one moment. "I don't remember Halloween being this much work," he remarked wearily and started down the hill.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Mister he opened his eyes! You alive mister?"  
  
Kid winced at the excited little girl's voice and reconsidered unconsciousness.  
  
"Here take a drink of this," Heyes said his voice soft understanding as he carefully raised him up and let the soft warm liquid run down his dry throat.  
  
"Heyes?" he asked softly and winced at how loud his voice echoed in his head. "Where are we?"  
  
"Salvation.will you lady down!" Heyes growled pushing him back down when he tried to rise. "Listen to me for once will you?"  
  
"What happened?" Kid said daring to open both eyes. It was night and they were in the same room Heyes had been held in earlier in the hotel.  
  
"Kid less we think on that the better," Heyes said wearily sitting down. "You hungry?"  
  
"I'll get him some soup!" the little girl cried eager to help and running from the room.  
  
"Maybe, I feel like I got run over by a stampede," Kid glanced over at the small form dashing out the door. "She okay?"  
  
"Yea, heck I think she's more okay than all the grown ups in this town put together. I had the sheriff telegraph the church that send her grandfather, seems she's got an aunt, they're sending for her."  
  
"What happened back there.what was that thing?"  
  
"Don't rightly know. Heard people say men like Quantrill, Anderson were possessed, my Mother sure believed in it, never thought there was anything to it until yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday? I been out that long?"  
  
"Yea and your damn heavy to carry I wanna add."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're the one that stopped it, that was some shot."  
  
"That was Keisha's grandpa's bullet. I don't know why it worked and nothing else did."  
  
"Cause Grandpa made it out of mama's cross. He said you had to kill with your faith," the child said peering round the door. "Soups coming! They wouldn't let me carry it."  
  
The two men looked at each other.  
  
"What about the sheriff?" Kid asked worried looking around for his gun and sighing relieved when he saw Heyes had hung it on the bedpost next to him. It would be loaded too. Heyes always understood.  
  
"Town wants us to leave as fast as we can, but I said you had to heal up first, don't worry they won't be bothering us."  
  
"How's that?" Kid asked. "I didn't think the sheriff was the type of man to keep his word."  
  
"Just pointed out if we could get rid of something that nearly killed his whole town, might be wise to give us a wide berth. And to make my point I stuck that ice in his door. Amazing how cooperative people get with a little reminding!."  
  
***************************  
  
Heyes paused suddenly looking tired and a little nervous as the full impact of the tail he had told hit him. No one had moved and uneasily he shifted as if regretting having dredged up the memory and anything else.  
  
Finally he took a deep breath and rushed the words out eager to be done with it.  
  
"We left the next morning, Keisha on the stage heading north, us heading west. We heard later they burned the body, but oddly enough the hook just up and disappeared. Legend in that part now tells a story that demon now formless haunts the area with it looking for a body worthy to hold it. In fact its said if you mention his name he hears you calling and comes looking to see if you'll do." Heyes stopped a shadow passing over his face and despite himself he cast a quick glance over at the far door. "You hear something?" he said and then shaking it off swallowed his drink whole, his hand shaking as he did.  
  
"Just the rain," Mac said his voice too loud as if he wanted to be certain he was right.and then they heard it, a soft, insistent tapping.  
  
"Something wants in," Sean said and then caught himself. "I mean someone."  
  
"No one out in weather like this, besides they'd come round the front, that's my private courtyard." Mac said and one of the boys whimpered.  
  
"Uncle Mac I'm scared," Ryan said teeth chattering.  
  
"No son nothing to fear."  
  
Everyone froze as the door handle slowly began to turn.  
  
"That can't be right, that door has a bolt." Mac whispered.  
  
"Mac you got a gun in here?" Heyes said getting up and wiping sweaty palms down his pants leg as he cursed leaving his holster upstairs.  
  
"Desk drawer.you don't think?"  
  
"It's opening!" Ryan wailed terrified as the door slowly began to creep open.  
  
Heyes dived for the desk as one of the boys screamed at the ice hook inching its way through the opening.  
  
"Damn it Mac it's locked!" Heyes yelled pulling at the drawer desperately as suddenly the door swung all the way open and a fury of wing and rain rushed in announcing the figure in the doorway. A dark silhouette highlighted by a faded and ripped poncho and sombrero dipped low drenched by rain.  
  
"It's him!" Mac yelled springing to his feet. "Run boys run!"  
  
Never in the annals of time have boys moved so quickly. Amidst screams of terror and panic they leapt from the room running into each other and over each other and up the stairs more than one with a wet backside.  
  
"Heyes the gun!" Mac yelled pushing past him only to suddenly freeze as a soft low baritone chuckle broke the tension of the room.  
  
"Afternoon Mac!" Kid grinned from the doorway casually pushing back the hat with the ice hook.  
  
"You!" Mac growled, not sure who to point to.  
  
"Never tell Heyes you do Halloween better than him," Kid said walking into the room and shaking off the water on the poncho as he pulled it off and accepted the whiskey his friend offered him. "Bout the same as telling him he can't rob your bank."  
  
"I should skin both your hides!" Mac said holding his heart as relief overwhelmed him.  
  
"We thought the boys could use a little fun," Heyes said handing him a fresh whiskey and grinning like a cat who had just drank all the fresh cream.  
  
"Sadists the both of you," Mac said sitting down and holding out his glass to be refilled. "How did your parents ever put up with you?"  
  
"We were the best," Kid admitted. "Town started watching us in early September trying to see what we would get up to."  
  
"And they rarely did," Heyes laughed amused.  
  
"You tricked us!"  
  
The two ex-outlaws looked up at the line of faces peering round the door in amazement.  
  
"Yea I reckon we did fellas," Kid said his eyes sparkling.  
  
"That was the most amazing thing I ever heard, I mean saw," Sean said with complete awe in his voice. "Ain't nobody ever been scared like that! That was the best Halloween story ever!"  
  
"Do it again!" Toby pleaded up at Kid.  
  
"Sorry fellas one to a customer," Kid laughed as the boys walked around him and gingerly began passing the hook around in excitement and dread.  
  
"This is the best Halloween ever!" Sean told McCreedy. "Thanks Uncle Mac you're the best!" And to his surprise the rancher was hugged by all three of the boys.  
  
"Well glad you enjoyed it, thought it all up myself," Mac said hugging them back. "Now you scamps run along looks like that rain is easing up, maybe we can make that party at the church after all."  
  
With cheers and yells the three boys galloped out of the room each claiming to have been more scared than the other.  
  
"Your idea?" Kid said giving him a look.  
  
"Well I hired you, so anything clever you do I get credit for. You fellas up for that party? Bound to be a few pretty things flutter about to keep your attention."  
  
"No I think we're about Halloweened out," Heyes said stretching and making himself comfortable by the fire.  
  
"Well you've earned it, never seen those boys so happy, quite a tale you tell Heyes, what an imagination." Chuckling the older man set down his glass and left the room.  
  
"Yea imagination," Kid said suddenly serious and reaching down pulled a bullet from his belt and stared at it.  
  
"Why do you keep that? Souvenir?" Heyes asked curious.  
  
"No," Kid said shaking his head. "More a reminder, man needs a reminder sometimes when the night's a shade too dark."  
  
"It was morning."  
  
"That too," Kid said and lifting his glass clicked his cousin's in salute.  
  
The crash echoed through the room followed by an oath, a moan and wailing.  
  
"Guess Mac opened the study door a bit too hard," Kid said poker faced. "But you did warn him."  
  
"Yup," Heyes said taking a sip of his drink innocently. "Course that horse glue we used on it might have helped."  
  
The wailing had now turned to swearing and both men winced at the barrage of colorful adjectives coming from across the house.  
  
"Must think that broken marble we put on the floor under that pedestal is his bust of Caesar," Kid speculated.  
  
"Yea I reckon he has at that," Heyes nodded a grin starting to escape.  
  
"When you wanna tell him that his bust is safe and sound in the flour bin and you got through his security in less than ten minutes?" Kid asked pleasantly.  
  
"Oh when he gets back from celebrating, let him enjoy the holiday for a bit first, I mean is all about being scared," Heyes said staring to laugh.  
  
Kid nodded, "Yea and besides it's good for Mac to be reminded of things too!"  
  
To read more of my stories go to: 


End file.
